Feed or Starve
by Nikki Shand
Summary: Culter is lonely and hungry. Maybe its time to recruit. Set one year after Hal is gone. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place a year after Hal has disappeared and Cutler is on his own and lonely. He meets the fiancée of a colleague and decides maybe it's time to recruit. _

He never got used to the killing, it wasn't his forte. Hal had understood but had detested him for it. Now Hal was gone and he had no choice, kill or starve. The first months of Hal's disappearance had been the longest of Cutler's life. He had drifted, wandered the streets, feeling hopeless and abandoned. No one else seemed to even care that the Old One was gone.

"He'll be back, you don't' know him"

Fergus seemed unsurprised by the vanishing act but nevertheless was uneasy at the change in circumstances. Without their maker they were dispersed amongst the other vampires, expected to just fit in somehow. They were nothing without Hal, of no worth, except of course for Cutler. Being the solicitor gave him a kudos that Fergus could not compete with even after all his years with Hal. He was just henchman after all, so Fergus had to be at least polite, but other than that Cutler was alone, and hungry.

His job still continued. He had to appear to be human, far more difficult that anyone could imagine. Not for him jumping at the nearest person for a quick snack. All this he had to endure without Hal. He was so unprepared for it all, he seemed to feel at his most alone when he was amongst humans. He decided that if he were to survive he had to find a way to kill without being caught or at least feed.

This began a precarious existence for him. Skulking about at night looking for unprepared women, harder than you might think. The fear of being caught made the whole experience even more alarming so that when he did succeed it had to last him. He forced himself to endure long periods of abstinence, and to retain the blood when he could get it in containers to drink later.

One day a colleague appeared at his office. Cutler never mixed with her fellow solicitors; it was too much of temptation but Jamie Adam had joined only recently and even though Cutler had made many attempts to brush him off, he continued to call in by the office and ask if he wanted to join him for lunch. Seeing the usual blue eyed youth Cutler inwardly sighed. He could kill him but it he would probably be missed he mused.

"Nick could you look out for my fiancé today, I have to be in court and I can't get hold of her? Her name's Laura."

"Yes of course, what does look like?

"Just look out for the best looking girl"

"Lucky you

Cutler watched the door close and wondered what Adam's idea of good looking would be: some pale, red headed freckled thing, no doubt. He got back to work trying to ignore the spasm building slowly in his stomach. Tonight he would have to feed. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the spasm to pass, eyes closed he didn't hear the door open.

"Are you alright?

He opened his eyes and felt his heart lurch. She was lovely, long dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to pull you in. His mouth dried and he could feel his hands shaking. He tried to keep his eyes from her throat but caught her looking at him and suppressed a blush. He had to remain cool, and in control.

"I'm looking for Jamie Adam?

"You must be Laura, I've been asked to look after you"

Cutler smiled and rose from the chair, trying to walk towards her in the slow sauntering movement he had watched Hal use so many times. The decision not to kill her was made in the two seconds it took him to reach her. Why kill her when he could keep her. He would be her maker, she, his companion. He need never be lonely again. Those dark eyes searching his face reminded him of someone. He wondered what her skin tasted like, by tonight be would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they headed out of the office and towards Culter's car, he wished, not for the first time that he had Hal's easy bewitching nature. He had watched his Maker charm numerous women into his car and then turn to kill them in a blink. Cutler tried to keep his conversation neutral while all the while looking around to ensure they would leave unnoticed.

"Jamie asked I take you to a pub nearby and we'll meet him there"

"Oh alright"

She sounded nervous but as he had expected his confident air gave the impression of a friend. No doubt Jamie had spoken about him to her, who congenial he was: nevertheless getting her into the car almost made him groan with relief. He knew where he was going. It was a pub he knew only too well. They, his people, called it The Viper's Nest", no doubt it had a human name but he had never even bothered to look at the sign outside it, so absorbed in his new world. He knew the streets to it like the back of his hand, and as he approached it he began to relax.

"I think you will like this place, it's nice and quiet"

The lounge was only half full at this time of day and every customer was a vampire. As they entered a decanter and glasses was quickly covered with a cloth by the wary landlord. Cutler and his guest were scanned by every pair of eyes, but this was achieved in such an insidious manner that only Cutler was aware of it.

"Have a seat"

He watched as she sat on the edge of the nearest chair and he beckoned to the landlord.

"I'd like to choose my own wine?

"Of course sir, this way"

The landlord opened a side door that would take Cutler down to the wine cellar. He stood and watched Cutler go into the dark corridor and then returned to his customers. Cutler walked the corridor as slowly as he could waiting for the girl to follow as he was sure she would. Up in the lounge Laura had became so uncomfortable in the strange uneasy atmosphere that on seeing the landlord looking at her she asked if she might be shown where Mr Cutler had gone.

"No bother lass just through the door and down the corridor"

The sound of Laura's soft foot on the wooden floor had Cutler quickening his pace. He had to be in the cellar before her and ready. Inside the cellar he was in such an excited state that he did not recognise it was the same room that his Rachel had died in. Pretending to examine a bottle of wine he called to Laura as she came through the door.

"Do you have a preference in wine?

"I really don't mind, when is Jamie meeting us?

Cutler stood counting his breaths. This had to done slowly, her screams would go unnoticed but if he got excited he would drain her dry and it would all be for nothing. He turned on his heels, talking all the time in a soft reassuring voice. He assessed just how close she was to him, just two steps. He had taken the precaution of turning up the heat in the car so that she had removed her jacket before entering the pub. Now in just a dress her neck looked open and exposed. Planning, he told himself was his strong point.

He counted to three in his head, stepped towards her and grabbed her. His mouth found her neck and bit. The feel of lips of flesh was tantalising, the pulse beating through his mouth. It was done so smoothly that she did not cry out, but sighed. This had the unfortunate effect of making Cutler far more excited than he had expected and he sucked hard, pulling her body towards him in a long erotic embrace. Something made him stop, possibly her pulse trickling to a faint tap. He looked at her face and saw the eyes now huge sage pools. Her pupils were pinpoint, he had gone too far. Carrying her to the work bench in the centre of the room he sat her on its edge and arm around her he sank his teeth into his own wrist and watched a stream of blood run down and stain his jacket.

Placing the wrist to her mouth he spoke.

"Drink Laura swallow it"

She seemed inert and he was about to panic when he heard a sound behind him, turning he saw the landlord.

"Recruiting are you sir?

"Trying to"

"Here let me help"

The landlord took hold of Laura with experienced hands and laid her back against his chest while Cutler attempted to feed her his blood.

"Squeeze it into her mouth sir, once she gets a taste she'll suck alright"

As if by magic the blood kicked in and Laura suddenly placed her lips around the wound and sucked. They sat for some minutes listening to her gulp and swallow.

"You'd best stop her now sir"

This was easier said than done but between the two of them they prised her free and the landlord lay her down onto the table. Cutler watched spellbound as Laura's head lolled to one side and blood streamed down her neck and dripped onto the floor below. For the merest second he remembered Rachel, then the memory was gone and only Laura with her dark hair matting with blood lay there.

"I'd leave her to drain for a while and I'll take her up to one of the rooms to sleep it off."

Cutler suddenly felt exhausted. He stepped from the bloody scene and caught sight of the landlord looking down the prostrate girl.

"I'll go upstairs and have a wash, bring her up when she's ready and no funny business"

The landlord looked up and Cutler saw he had been right, Laura was a catch indeed. He would be envied by all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Learning to wash and dress without the use of a mirror had been the hardest thing for Cutler to get used to. It took him weeks to get accustomed to not seeing his reflexion. This was made easier by the fact that Hal had no mirrors in the flat and now Cutler could change and appear quite normal without a problem. For all his love of blood he hated it on his clothing. He was in the process of assessing whether his jacket would recover or if he would have to bin it, when he heard the landlord coming in with Laura. He laid her on the bed, she did look a state.

"She needs a bit of a wash sir"

The landlord looked hopefully on and Cutler, who had been inwardly pleased at his choice of prospective mate, now became irritated.

"I'll see to her. I'll let you know if I need anything"

After the landlord had left Cutler covered Laura with a sheet and then left her in the room, locking the door behind him. He then went down to have a small glass of blood and think through what he would do next.

He intended to be as cruel and masterful as Hal had been with him, it would be for her own good. Of course he could hardly get her to kill Jamie, he didn't have the resources Hal had of henchmen to get rid of someone as noticeable as one of the partners at the law firm. However she would have to kill and soon, Cutler intended to make the most use of his new prize. He would fuck her, that was his right, but if she was a good killer that would be even better. The landlord came skulking towards Cutler.

"I think she's awake sir there have been noises"

Cutler found himself rather nervous as he entered the room again. He had not really rehearsed what he would say to her. She would be upset naturally, weeping no doubt. He would explain what he had given her and as she could nothing about it now she should just make the best of it.

When he did enter he was surprised to find it empty. Laura appeared to be through in the bathroom, perhaps having a wash.

"Hello Miss"

Cutler realised he had no idea what her last name was, he would just call her Laura it would be more comforting.

"Laura its Nick Cutler"

The next moment he was thrown against the door with such force that it slammed behind him. He found himself pinned to the door with surprising strength and a dark haired, green eyed harpy was attempting to throttle the life out of him.

"What the fuck have you done to me you bastard?"

This was not what Cutler had expected. She was a witch, beautiful and even now covered in blood with the strong metallic smell of it filling his nostrils, exciting, but where was the frightened recruit meekly complying with her Maker's wishes.

He had to take charge of the situation and quickly. Grabbing her firmly he soon overpowered her and wrestled her to the bed then pinning her down he tried to explain what had occurred.

"You must stop this now, you're a vampire and there's an end to it. You're pissed about it, I can see that, but I chose you and your mine now."

"A vampire, you are kidding, there are no such thing as vampires. You've done something to me, I'm a mess"

"I drank your blood and you drank mine. You're dead, I'm sorry but that's how it is. Now I'm going to let you up but if you start again I'll get the landlord to take you down to the cellar and please himself with you, he's not nearly so nice as me and he's had his eye on you since we came here."

The girl looked hard at Cutler. Cutler had been through all this before with Hal. If she disobeyed he would have to follow it through but he hoped she would lie still; the last thing he wanted was to hand her over to someone else. She lay still.

Getting up slowly Cutler found he was shaking.

"Ok put this jacket over you, we're leaving"

"Where are we going?

"I have a flat we'll go there. When the time comes and you starting getting hungry then I'll show you how to hunt"

"When will that be?"

"Couple of days"

"What about Jamie?

"Look forget Jamie. You'll never see him again. If you did you have to kill him or I'd have to, he's in the past, for you"

"He'll look for me?

"He'll never find you. What do you think he would do if he knew what you are now?

Cutler knew the answer, he saw the girl's face crumble, then her eyes hardened slightly when she caught him looking, good, she was learning. As they walked down the stairs towards the bar and the car outside, Cutler slipped his arm through Laura's and held her unseen like a vice. Inside the car Laura sat silently looking out. Cutler watched her nervously, he would be glad when they got to the flat, even better when she was hungry and more desperate to please. For the moment she would be worth the watching.


End file.
